Primo
The Primo is a four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas, the Primo is one of the better sedans available in the game, although its design is less remarkable and thus appears more generic in traffic. It resembles a fourth generation Toyota Carina, third generation Toyota Cressida, 1987-1990 Toyota Camry or 1985 Honda Accord sedan to some extent. Ideas from the Proton Saga (Saloon) were also believed to have contributed to the Primo in GTA San Andreas, though not really obviously. It somewhat has the style of a 1989-1991 Chrysler LeBaron in side quarter panel not very noticeable though. It may also be based off the Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Albany Primo retains its four-door sedan design, similar to the 1992-1997 Cadillac Seville with the grille, front headlights and taillights of the 1987-1993 Cadillac Allante, but it looks a bit like the 1988-1992 Toyota Cressida. There are two different styles of Primo. There is a standard middle-of-the-road sedan, and there is also one with a special "Supercharged V8" badge on its deck-lid. The supercharged Primo is lowered with added ground effects and a spoiler. It always comes in maroon, and is the vehicle of choice for members of the Spanish Lords. Despite the "Supercharged V8" badge, it has the same performance as the regular Primo, and sounds just like the regular Primo, which leads us to believe that the effects are purely cosmetic. The Supercharged V8 Primo can usually be found driven in and around Spanish Lords territory, including Cerveza Heights, South Bohan, East Holland and southern Alderney City. If this variant really had improved performance, the engine would most likely be based on the real life Northstar Supercharged LC3. The "supercharged" Primo shares its trunk spoiler with the DF8-90 V8 Turbo. While not an actual variant, standard black Primos may also be found with the same golden trims as those on the Supercharged V8 variant, the only color scheme for standard Primos to incorporate golden trims. The Primo is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Primo fetching $1,800. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Primo retains this design, and now features extensive bodywork options at Los Santos Customs. The Primo shares the same rim design with the Seminole. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Primo is one of the most dependable vehicles in the game, possessing good handling as a result of its lighter weight, fair acceleration and a decent top speed. For that, it is an ideal choice for doing drive-by's against enemy gangs. While relatively acceptable under normal driving conditions, the Primo's axle width may make the car less stable in bumpy conditions. GTA San Andreas Overview Grand Theft Auto IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, its engine gives it an immense top speed, on par with full-on sports cars. The Primo's underpinning is its body roll and small, weak brakes. The Primo's acceleration and handling are also poor and un-sporty and it suffers from a problem similar to the Emperor in which the rear swings frenziedly on sharp turns - but even worse, the car feels heavily planted on the ground, therefore, if the turning is done smoothly, the Primo will do a very wide turn, the only possible workarounds are to start drifting yards before where the desired turn is or to slow down. This car is thus very unfavorable for driving at high speeds, leading this vehicle to be better suited towards missions where a getaway vehicle is not required, friend "hangouts" and city driving. Due to its sturdy build, the Primo is able to take a few direct frontal hits without stalling or setting alight. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Grand Theft Auto V The performance of the Primo seems to be the same as in GTA IV, with the exception that it's mostly outclassed by other similar cars. However, it retains its resistance to crashes. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Primo can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This car can also be customized at Benny's Original Motor Works. After the upgrade, it is renamed the Primo Custom. All associated modifications can be found on the Primo Custom page. Image Gallery Primoengine.jpg|Engine close-up in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Primo-GTA4-SuperchargedV8-front.jpg|The Supercharged V8 variant of the Primo in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Primo-GTA4-black&gold-rear.jpg|A standard Primo with a black body and golden trim scheme. AlbanyPrimo-Front-GTAV.png|Primo in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Primo-GTAV-RSC.png|The Primo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Primo Custom The Primo Custom is a custom variant of the Primo, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Primo. PrimoCustom-GTAO-front.png|The Primo Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants The Primo is featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony's Drug Wars. As with all other vehicles appearing in Drug Wars, the Primo has up to five different color combinations. All of the colors are unique and cannot be obtained through Pay 'n' Spray. Primo-DrugWars1-TBoGT.png Primo-DrugWars2-TBoGT.png Primo-DrugWars3-TBoGT.png Primo-DrugWars4-TBoGT.png Primo-DrugWars5-TBoGT.png Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Primo can be seen almost anywhere in the State of San Andreas. *Usually spawns when driving a Previon. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be seen anywhere in Alderney. *Can be seen in BOABO, Broker. *Can be seen in South Bohan and Fortside, Bohan, driven by Spanish Lords. *Can be obtained in The Ballad of Gay Tony by doing any Drug Wars. These Primo's have unique body colors not found on normal Primo's and may also come with various bodywork modifications. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Appears in the Smart approach of The Jewel Store Job. *Found in Davis and sometimes driven by Ballas members. *Found in the Port of Los Santos. *During the mission Pulling Favors the player is asked to recover a two tone white and black Primo which is broken as the engine doesn't start when the car is entered. It can be however taken to a garage and normally saved. *Can be found in a Random Event in which you have to untie a wedding groom from a light pole. After dropping the guy and his friend off, there will be a unique colored Primo parked near the St. Brigid Baptist Church in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It usually spawns near Los Santos Customs and on various highways in Free Roam. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $9,000. *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $9,000 (enhanced version only). Trivia General * The Primo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM or K Rose. ** GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. ** GTA V: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM * "Primo" either means raw, as in materials, or cousin in Spanish and Portuguese. ** It also means "first" or "prime" in Italian. * Another Rockstar Games game, Midnight Club 2, has a character named Primo. * Primo was the name of the division of Honda dealerships in Japan where the models that the original San Andreas version of the car was based on were exclusively sold new between 1985 and 2006. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Primo was originally the Ballas gang car in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA V, the player can modify the Primo to look like the Spanish Lords Primo V8 Supercharged from GTA IV. Its trim and grille, however, cannot be painted. *In GTA V when changing the wheel color on custom rims, if the mesh grille is equipped, the grille will be the same color as the rims. *There is a bug with the Primo: when applying custom rims on the car (exposing the brakes), the calipers glow the same way as the vehicle's lights. It is more evident at nighttime, particularly in dark areas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Primo one of three cars that can be customized at Benny's Original Motor Works that is not a muscle car. The others being the Banshee and the Sultan. See Also *Primo Custom - Lowrider variant. Navigation }} de:Primo es:Primo fr:Primo pl:Primo pt:Primo sv:Primo ru:Primo it:Primo uk:Primo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Gang vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class